The Epic Story of Meap: Mochlum's Third Version (now with Shoop Da Woop)
My third epic story. Please comment. Chapter 1: Pie, Please Meap: *at Aunt Steve's house* Meap Aunt Steve: HELLO MEAP! Meap: Meap (Can I leave now?) Aunt Steve: What does that mean? Hmm... MAYBE IT MEANS PIE! I will make you pie if your say please! Meap: *light bulb* *looks in a Meap to English dictionary* Pie, please. Aunt Steve: OKAY! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK! Meap: *escapes the place and goes to Sonic's house* Meap (Hi Sonic!) Sonic: GO AWAY DWEEB! Meap: Meap (?) Sonic: SEE! THAT'S ALL YOU SAY! WHENEVER I START A CONVERSATION THAT I THINK IS INTERESTING, YOU INTERUPT ME WITH THE SAME DARN THING: MEAP! GO AWAY! LEARN A REAL WORD! Meap: O_O. Meap... (Okay...) *leaves. Outside the city is replaced by a nuclear bomb testing site. Nuclear Bomb: boom. Meap: MEAP! (AHH) *the explosion launches Meap to TGI Fridays in a chair.* TGI Fridays Guy: Would you like some cheese with your pie? Floating Mario Head: *appears in vortex* MOMMA MIA! HURRY! HURRY BEFORE EVIL FORCES ATTACK! Meap: Meap? (?) Floating Mario Head: BEFORE THE EVIL! Meap: Meap (What evil?) Shoop Da Woop: *appears in other portal* I'M FIRIN MY LASER AT YOU! Floating Mario Head: HURRY! Meap: Meap (AH!) *jumps to the portal with the Floating Mario Head and the portal disappears. It reappers in Pie-Land* Floating Mario Head: We're safe! Shoop Da Woop: *reappears* I'M FIRING MY LASER AGAIN! *fires his laser at Floating Mario Head and Floating Mario Head dies* HAHAHA! Meap: MEAP! ( B( ) *pulls out a machine gun and shoots Shoop Da Woop. Then starts running to Russia* Chapter 2: Return of the Floating Mario Head Meap: *running to Russia* Meap! Patrick: *jumps out* I WUV WU! Meap: MEAP! (AHHH!) Patrick: HELLO BUDDY! Meap: MEAP! (WHAT WAS THAT FOR?) Patrick: I WUV WU SO I MUST SNUGGLE WITH YOU! Meap: Meap (NO WAY!) *starts running* Patrick: COME BACK BUDDY! Meap: Meap (I AM NOT YOUR BUDDY! I'm sorry Patrick, but I have to do this.) *uses his Shoop Da Prune-inator to conjure a Shoop Da Prune.* Shoop Da Prune: I'M FIRIN MY WRINKLY LASER! *fires his laser* BLAAAAAARGH Patrick: NOOOO! *gets hit by laser and dies* Meap: Meap (Finally, I'm alone.) Shoop Da Prune: What about me? Floating Mario Head: *appears* AND ME? Meap; MEAP! (Where did you come from?) Shoop Da Prune: Wisconsin. Floating Mario Head: Japan- wait, oh, I know what you mean. I am now the PHANTOM MARIO HEAD! Backround Music: DA DA DA! Shoop Da Prune: Where did that come from? Meap: Meap (It doesn't matter, Shoop. Now, are you a bad phantom?) Phantom Mario Head: No. Well, I jump on goombas and koopas, but no. Do you like cheese? Meap: Meap. (Cheddar only.) Phantom Mario Head: What about America, or Blue, or Fetta. Meap: No. Shoop Da Prune: YOU CAN TALK? Meap: Meap (I can only say no. Remember, last time, I learned that word.) Shoop Da Prune: Oh, yeah. Phantom Mario Head: YOU DON'T LIKE THEM! *turns into Shoop Da Woop* I'M FIRING MY CHEESE LASER! Meap and Shoop Da Prune: AAAAAAAH! *run away* Phantom Mario Head: HEY, COME BACK... ah man. Meap: Meap (Finally, everybody is gone.) Shoop Da Prune: What about me? Meap: O_O MEAP! (LOOK, AN OLD FOLKS HOME!) Shoop Da Prune AH *runs away* Meap: Meap. (Finally. TO RUSSIA!) Chapter 3: Waffle Invasion Meap: *arrives at Russia* Meap. (Finally, relaxation) Waffle Alien #1: *ship lands* HELLO STUPID EARTHLINGS! TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER! Waffle Alien #2: *whispers* We're in Russia. Waffle Alien #1: Oh, *looks at English to Russian dictionary* STUPID землян HELLO! TAKE США НА ВАШ ЛИДЕР! Meap: MEAP! (Seriously?) Russain: Какой лидер? (Which leader?) Waffle Alien #1: *looks at Russian to English dictionary then English to Russain dictionary* Наиболее близким! (The closest one!) Waffle Alien #2: Shouldn't you do the most powerful one? Waffle Alien #1: SHUT UP! Russain: Я не говорю вам (I'M NOT TELLING YOU!) Meap: MEAP! (GO) Waffle Alien #1: What did he say? Waffle Alien #2: *hands Meap to English dictionary and English to Meap Dictionary* Waffle Alien #1: *reads Meap to English dictionary and English to Meap Dictionary* MEAP! (I'M NOT LEAVING!) Meap: Meap. (Then I have no choice but to call SHOOP DA PRUNE!) *whistles for Shoop Da Prune. Shoop Da Prune comes* Shoop Da Prune: I'M FIRING MY WRINKLY LASER! *shoots laser* BLAAAAAAAAAARGH! Waffle Alien #1: What? *gets shot by laser* Waffle Alien #1: Finally, he's gone. Please don't shoot me, I'm just his serv- *gets shot by laser* Meap: Meap! (Shoop da Prune!) Shoop Da Prune: Sorry- *an old lady picks him up* Old Lady: Ooh, prunes! Shoop Da Prune: NOOOOOOOO- *gets eaten* Old Lady: Yummy! *shoots out a laser* Hmm, bye! Meap: Meap (Hehe, Shoop Da Prune is dead. FINALLY! NOW, relax time.) *relaxes* Chapter 4: The Magik Has Ben Mispelled Meap: *relaxing* Meap (Life is nice) Harry Potter: *appears* MEAP, THERE IS A BIG BIG PROBLEM! Meap: MEAP! (WHAT IS IT?) Harry Potter: I don't understand "Meap" launguage. *transforms Meap into a mustache man* You were saying? Moustache Meap: WHAT IS IT? Harry Potter: The Magik has ben mispelled! Moustache Meap: WHAT? Harry Potter: I was writing down the name of Pigfarts Academy of Warlocks on a sign but I mispelled it! HELP ME! Moustache Meap: Can't you just use magic? Harry Potter: Oh yeah. BYE BYE! Moustache Meap: Can you first make me a Meap- Harry Potter: *disappears* Moustache Meap: Ah great, now I am stuck like this. Moldyvort (evil wizard): *appears* WEREN'T YOU WITH HARRY POTTER JUST NOW! Moustache Meap: Yes... Molyvort: Okay. I am looking him so I can invite him to my birthday party. Moustache Meap: I thought you guys were enemies... Moldyvort: I know, but my birthday party planner said I should invite people close to me, and he is close to me- Moustache Meap: He meant as in friends. Moldyvort: -oh. Nevermind. Moustache Meap: Can you switch me back now? Moldyvort: Okay *changes Moustache Meap back to Meap* BYE! *disappears* Meap: Meap (Thanks) *starts relaxing* Chapter 5: The Super Duper Bowl (of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!) Meap: *relaxing* Shoop Da Old Lady: I'M FIRIN MY- ah my back! Meap: Meap? Shoop Da Old Lady: What I was saying is I'M FIRIN MY LAS- ooh, I forgot to take my pills! Meap: O_O Meap... Shoop Da Old Lady: *explodes and launches Meap to a sports stadium.* Meap: B( MEAP! Phineas: Hi Meap! Came here to watch the Super Duper Bowl? Meap: No. Ferb: Woah. Phineas: YOU CAN TALK? Meap: Meap (Remember, I learned how to say no last time.) Phineas: Oh yeah. I love watching tennis, Meap: Meap? (The Super Bowl is for Football.) Phineas: No. Meap: O_O Meap... *looks down at the Tennis game* Announcer: MEAP, GO AWAY! Meap: ,:( Meap? Announcer: MY TROUSERS ARE NOT MADE FROM SPAGHETTI YOU REGULAR PERSON! Meap: >:( MEAP! Announcer: NOW GO! *a giant cheese ball fell from the sky and crushed everyone but Meap. Meap fell through a trap door into a Snack bar.* Meap: Meap. (What just happened?) Mordecai: *sitting next to him* The Shoop Da Woop dropped a cheese ball on us. Rigby: IT SUCKED! Meap: Meap (I agree) Mordecai: I have something to say, but it's easiest explained by this template: Rigby: Template? TEMPLATE? YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL! Mordecai: Saying that is breaking the fourth wall, too, so we broke the third wall. Rigby: THAT BROKE THE SECOND WALL! Meap: Meap (There goes the last wall.) Director: CUT, CUT! Let's Take 5, guys, while we rebuild the set. Meap: MEAP (FINALLY, RELXATION TIME!) *relaxes* Chapter 6: The Evil Plan of Justin Beaver Meap: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap. (Reeeeeeeeeeeeeelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaxiiiiiiiiiiing) Justin Beaver: *she barges into the building* SURRENDER TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meap: Meap (SERIOUSLY?) Justin Beaver: GUARDS, GET THAT HAMSTER! Guards: *grab Meap* Justin Beaver: TAKE HIM TO THE BRIG! Guards: *take Meap to a cage* Meap: Meap! (What's going on?) Justin Beaver: My evil plan is to TURD ALL OVER THE TRI-STATE AREA! Meap: O_O Justin Beaver: No. My real evil plan is to turn all of my enemies into logs for my giant BEAVER DAM! Meap: Meap. (Oh, da-.) Justin Beaver: DON'T SURPASS ME WITH YOUR INAPROPRIATE HUMOR! Now, bring in the other victims! Guard: *brings in Aunt Steve* Aunt Steve: Oh boy, it's Justin Beaver! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! That baby, baby, baby-'' Justin Beaver: SHUT UP! *pushes her into a cage* Now wait here while I get the loginator ready. Meap: Meap! (We need to get out of here!) Aunt Steve: Oh boy, I have just the device! *pulls out a pickle-inator and turns Meap into a pickle* Meap: >:( Meap (Really, a pickle?) Justin Beaver: THE RAY IS READY! Oh, I'm such a lucky man, being able to own a loginator. *the loginator shoots but nothing happens to Meap and Aunt Steve. Guard: Woops, there was a malfunction. Now the machine will make you grow- Justin Beaver *turns around and sees Meap the big pickle* Meap: Meap (REALLY REALLY BIG!) Justin Beaver: AH! Guard: What's that smell? *sniff* It's coming from your pants, Mr. Beaver Mr Beaver: O_O... BYE! *disappears* Meap: MEAP! (BWAHAHAHAH) *transforms back into Meap and turns small again Aunt Steve: Oh boy! PASS THE PICKLEZ PLEASE! *disappears into a vortex* Meap: Meap. (I hope I can finally relax now.) Chapter 7: Pinnochio's Revenge Meap: Meap. (I'm glad I can relax now. O_O I think I just jinxed it... hey, I wonder where Mordecai and Rigby went...) FLASHBACK TIME Mordecai and Rigby: *hanging out* Vortex: *appears* I SHALL EAT U NOW! *sucks up Mordecai and Rigby* FLASHBACK TIME over Pinnochio: HELLO MEAP! Meap: Meap. (I think I jinxed it... I hate myself...Hi Pinnochio.) Pinnochio: I wish I was a real boy! *nose activates into a lightsaber like in MAD.* JOIN THE SITH MEAP! Meap: O_O Meap... Pinnochio: That's what I thought. Time for NOSE LIGHTSABER COMBAT! Meap: >:( *activates nose as lightsaber and starts fighting Pinnochio. They keep fighting until Meap's nose breaks.* Pinnochio: Haha! Now I have the upper hand! Meap: >:( Meap! (Hey, dat hurt! Dat isn't very nice!) Pinnochio: Well, the sith ain't nice. I'LL GET YOU! *chases Meap* Meap: MEAP! (HELP!) *hides in a small control room.* Mordecai and Rigby: *fall through trapdoors on the ceiling* Hi Meap! Meap: MEAP! (WHERE DID YOU GUYS COME FROM?) Mordecai: Idaho Rigby: Maine- I mean, it doesn't matter now. FLASHBACK TIME Vortex: *appears* I DON'T LIKE YOUR TASTE! *spits out Mordecai and Rigby* GO! FLASHBACK TIME over Rigby: Guys, Pinnochio is coming! What are we going to do? Meap: Meap! ( I DUNNO!) Mordecai: Let's press that really big red button that is labeled "Do Not Push"! Rigby: GOOD IDEA! Meap: MEAP! (It's our best bet!) Mordecai: *presses big red button that is labeled "Do Not Push"* Computer: Hello, Meap, Rigby, Mordecai. Meap, Mordecai, Rigby: HI COMPUTER! / MEAP! Computer: Self destruct- ACTIVATED! We shall blow up in- right now. *explodes place* Meap, Mordecai, Rigby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! / MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAP! *they get launced into the air and land in Las Vegas.* Yay! We're safe! / Meap! Chapter 8: The Smurfs and the Complien and the- BAAAAAAALONEY -Pie and the Giant Robotic Chicken Meap: Meap. Giant Robotic Chicken: I LAY MINES THEFORE I AM! *lays mines* Meap: Meap *rolls his eyes* Giant Robotic Chicken: I FOUND FRIED CHICKEN, THEFORE I AM...FRIED CHICKEN...AHH I AM A CANIBAL! *runs away and lays mines on the way. The mines explode and kill Mordecai and Rigby* Meap: ...........Meap......... (............wow.........) Complien: *flies by* YIPEE I GOT YOUR WAFFLE! Meap: Meap! (My waffle? Hey, give it back!) *chases Complien* Complien: *goes to the ground* Walking on the ground, walking on the ground, HEHE! Meap: MEAP! (GIVE IT BACK!) *pulls out a machine gun and shoots the complien* Complien: ...walking...on...the...ground... *dies* Meap: Meap! (My waffle!) *walks over and picks up waffle then eats it.* Smurf: *appears then explodes* Meap: .............meap............ (............awkward............) Ghost of Rigby: *appears* Hello Meap. Give us your- BALONEEEEEEEY -sole so you can never die. Meap: O_O Ghost of Mordecai: *appears* Give the kid a break. Want some- BALOOOONEY -pie? Meap: O_O Ghost of Mordecai: Good for you. Now it's Magyar idő! YAHOO Szereted beszél magyarul, mert biztos nem. Szintén - halandzsa - tudom meg az Önt érdeklő egyes magyar pite. Meap: Meap... (I gotta go...) Ghost of Mordecai: BYE! Chapter 9: Meap's Rants Meap: *in the Sahara Desert* Meap. (I hate lots of things including Peaches, Onions, Plungers and Thongs.) Ferb: *blink* (Can you rant about them for us, Meap?) Meap: Meap. (Sure. Let's start with peaches. * Peaches. Furry little fruits. When I was a kid, and I ate my first peach. Nobody told me to take the skin off, and I spent the rest of that afternoon scraping fur of my tounge. Years later, I built up the courage to try a canned one. I ate it, but nobody told me to only eat one at a time, and I nearly choked. Peaches are annoying and can be deadly. It could've KILLED ME! Once, I kicked a peach tree, and the peach tree started dropping peaches at me! PEACHES ARE EVIL BEINGS OF DOOM! * Onions. They are very complicated vegtables. Crunchy and creepy. They have some magical power to make you sad. Nobody likes sad, and the onions make you sad. AND PEOPLE STILL LIKE THEM! AND HAVE THEM ON THEIR PIZZAS! EVIL! Onions are like little drama movies except with no popcorn. THEY DON'T PROVIDE YOU WITH TISSUES! THEY DON'T WARN YOU PRIOR! THEY JUST ARE PLAIN SAD! * Plungers. They are useful for if you haen't had your raisins. They are not useful for anything else. They just sit there with toilet grease still dripping from it. They are ping and stick. If one gets stuck to your face, your dead. They can unmoisten your syrupy waffles! EVIL! They suck the moisture out of your plants and ruin them! EVIL! PLUNGERS CAN BE WEAPONS! THEY SUCK! * Thongs. B( I HATE THONGS! TIGHT UNDERPANTS! NOBODY WEARS YOU! BUT THE COMPANIES STILL CREATE YOU! IF YOU COMPANY THUGS KEEP MAKING THESE STUPID THONGS THEY WILL COME ALIVE AND RULE US! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MAKING DRINKS FOR GIANT THIN UNDERPANTS! YOU SUCK THONGS! NOBODY LIKES YOU SINCE THEY GIVE YOU STUPID WEDGIES AND TIGHT MARKS ON YOUR HIPS AND BEHIND YOU BUTT! THEY RUIN YOU REPUTATION IF SOMEONE SEES THEM! IF YOUR PANTS FALL OFF, YOU ARE DOOMED FOR LIFE? IS THIS A COINCEDANCE? I THINK NOT! I DON'T CARE THAT I MISSPELLED COINCEDANCE! THONGS ARE EVIL CREATURES THAT COME FROM DARKNESS! THEY ARE EVIL!) Ferb: O_O *blink* Meap: Meap. (Long, huh?) Ferb: *blink* Chapter 10: DO THE FRIED CHICKEN DANCE! Meap: Meap. (I want fried chicken.) Ferb: *blink* (Me too.) Tails: *flies in* DO THE FRIED CHICKEN DANCE! Ferb: *blink* (How do you do it?) Tails: All you do is sing this: (to the beat of the Chicken Dance) ''Pelt yourself with rotten eggs. Pelt yourself with rotten eggs. '' Then flush yourself down the toilet.'' Then bang people on the head, With the matress of your bed. Stick your finger in a power outlet. Then ride in a metro-train, While you wait, play a game, To the local KFC. Order a large bucket of, Something better then a dove, It's name is fried chicken. Meap and Ferb: *clap* Tails: Thank, you. Now can you keep a secret? nin Meap: Meap (Yes) Ferb: *blink* (Yes) Tails: *looks both directions to see if the coast is clear* I'M A NINJA! Meap and Ferb: ? Tails: NINJA VANISH! *vanishes into a cloud of smoke* Meap and Ferb: *look at each other* Pelt yourself with rotten eggs. Pelt yourself with rotten eggs. Then flush yourself down the toilet. Then bang people on the head, With the matress of your bed. Stick your finger in a power outlet. Then ride in a metro-train, While you wait, play a game, To the local KFC. Order a large bucket of, Something better then a dove, It's name is fried chicken. A Message From the Author: Can Anyone Explain WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANTS!? THIS IS MOCHLUM, THE AUTHOR OF THIS PAGE! I NEED SOMEONE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANTS! HERE IS THE STORY: One morning, I woke up in the mood for pancakes. Naturally I yelled: "MOM MAKE SOME PANCAKES!" Naturally she shouted back "SAY THE MAGIC WORD" and naturally I shouted back "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" and naturally she didn't make pancakes for some reasons. I mean, I said a magic word, why won't she make pancakes? Anyway, I angrily stayed in bed until precisely 2:37 pm, when the smoke alarm went off. I ran outside in my underpants since I wasn't dress yet. And it turns out it was just my alarm clock :/ Even worse, it was "Everybody Gather Outside Someone's House To Walk Your Dog Day", and it was my house's turn to be walked in front of. I went back inside and put on the pants of shame for a while. Then, when I felt shamed enough, I took them off and put on real pants. Then an angry squirrel broke into my house and stole my most prized pocession: my clay tounge I made at art class on Semtember 17th in 3rd grade. I was so angry I did the unthinable: I took a nap. Then, when I woke up, MY PANTS WERE GONE! CAN ANYONE EXPLAIN THIS? ANYONE? ANYONE!? Now, if you don't surrender them to me- oh great, the squirrel is in my room again, and he is holdin- :0 MY PANTS! NEVERMIND, THE SQUIRREL HAD MY PANTS FOR THE ENTIRE TIME! BYE! Chapter 11: Meap Just Stole My Pie Ferb: *blink* (I'm bored.) Meap: Meap. (AGREED.) Ferb: *blink* (I wish something exciting would happen, like an explosion or an attack of a giant plastic turkey.) Giant Plastic Turkey: *barges through room and explodes* Meap: Meap (That worked? Hmm... I WISH FOR PICKLEZ) *picklez start falling from the sky* Ferb: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PICKLEz FROM THE SKY! I WISH THEY WOULD STOP! *picklez stop falling* Meap: Meap! (Do you know what this means?) Ferb: *blink* (That we can get rich quick?) Meap: :/ Meap... MEAP! (No.... WE CAN USE IT TO GET ALL THE FREE STUFF WE WANT INCLUDING PIZZA, DONUTS, WAFFLES, BACON, BALONEY, CHEESE, COOKIES, CAKE, PICKLEZ, BACON, PICKLEZ, FRIED CHICKEN, BUTTER, PICKLEZ, BUTTER, FRIED CHICKEN, BACON, BUTTER-) Ferb: *blink* (STOP REPEATING THE FOODS!) Meap: B( Meap! (You better close your ears- I must use my angry words- CHEESE-THONG-ONION-PLUNGER-BROCOLI-SYRUP-BRICK-TREE-PLASTIC-NUCLEAR-CHEETOES-LIGHTHOUSE-SHIVER ME TIMBERS-CAN-PEAS-BLUE-CHICKENS-COWS FROM OUTER SPACE-PIE FLIRTING WITH ALIENS-PLOOPY-RAVIOLI-LASAUNA-SPAGHETTI-BASKETBALLS-TONY HAWK'S UNDERPANTS-JUSTIN BEAVER STOLE MY PIE-Alackazam.) Ferb: :0 Meap: Meap. (Bye bye Ferb.) *leaves* Ferb: *blink* (I think Meap just stole my pie but I don't really care.) *starts tap-dancing* Chapter 13: I skipped 12 M I skipped Chapter 12 so just DEAL WITH IT! Chapter 14: Adventures in SPACE Creepy Background Voice of DOOOOOOOOOOM: Meanwhile, in SPACE SPACE COOKIE SPACE Hey, my echo is broken. Meap: Meap! (I am so glad that I am once again exploring SPACE!) *gets transmission from THE Alien* THE Alien: MEAP, SOMEBODY STOLE YOUR SISTER. Meap: Meap. (Okay.) THE Alien: Aren't you going to rescue her? Meap: Meap (SHUT UP I AM TEXTING!) THE Alien: While driving? Meap: B( *punches and destroys transmissioner which makes entire ship blow up. Meap lands on a planet called Ploopatoopatoopatopia.* Ploopatoopatoopatopia (let's just say alien): Ello pace raveler. Meap: MEAP! (LOOK, SHINY THING!) *points behind the aliens* Meap: Meap? (Why are you talking without the first letters of the world?) Alien: Ecause e eel ike t. Hat ind f pace raveler re ou? (Because we feel like it. What kind of space traveler are you?) Meap: Meap. (Please speak with all letters.) Alien: B( ..............ILL IM! (.........KILL HIM!) Other Aliens: *shoot at Meap* Meap: MEAP! (LOOK, SHINY THING) *points behind them and runs* Other Alien: Ooooooh, hiny hing. (Oooooooh, shiny thing.) Alien: E AS UST LUFFING OU DIOT! (HE WAS JUST BLUFFING YOU IDIOT!) *turns around and Meap is gone.* Eriously? E scaped! (Seriously? He escaped!) Creepy Background Voice: MEANWHILE.... Meap: Meap. (Time to relax.) *lays on a hammoch* Hammoch: I'M FIRIN MY SLEEPY LASER! *transforms into Shoop Da Hammoch and fires his laser. His laser hits Meap's butt and launces him to SPACE (DA DA DA)* Chapter 15: PLANET PICKLEZ To be made....................................... tomorow...................................... *dramatic background music* It is..................................tommorow................now.......................... *dramatic-er backgro und music* Meap: *lands on PLANET PICKLEZ* MEAP (MOMMA MIA) The PICKLEZ #1: HELLO MEAP! *sniffs then faints* Meap: Meap? (Am I really that stinky?) DA CHEESE BALL FROM SPACE: *appears* YESH! *fires his laser* BLAAAAAAAARGH! Meap: :0 *dodges* DA CHEESE BALL FROM SPACE: NO! MY LASER MISSED! DAT'S IT! I MUST EAT YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The PICKLEZ #2: ITS DA CHEESE BALL FROM SPACE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ALL PICKLEZ: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *run away* DA CHEESE BALL FROM SPACE: Now, it's just me and you. THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU CAN STOP ME! Meap: O_O MEAP! (Look behind you, a laser target!) DA CHEESE BALL FROM SPACE: Where? *turns around and looks for target* Meap: Meap. (Hehe.) *shoots DA CHEESE BALL FROM SPACE* Meap. (Finally alone.) PICKLEZ PLANET: I wanna explode. Meap: Meap O_O (Huh?) PICKLEZ PLANET: boom *explodes and launces Meap to the city bus of New York* Meap: Meap. (I have no idea of what just happened.) Ferb: *on bus* But you shouldn't care! *starts tap dancing* Meap: O_O Meap (Ah, why not?) *starts tap dancing with Ferb?* Chapter 16: Staring Contest Meap: Meap. (Hey Ferb, wanna play a game?) Ferb: *blink* (Sure. How about a staring contest?) Meap: Meap. (Okay.) *stares at Ferb. Blinks after 5 hours and seven minutes* Ferb: I WIN! And that's weird cause I usually blink. Meap: Meap. (I am going to go against the reader now.) Ferb: *BLINK* (YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!) Meap: Meap. (So?) Ferb: *BLINK* (NOW YOU MUST DIE!) *giant portal appears and sucks Ferb up* Meap: Meap. (What I was saying is, staring contest! 3, 2, 1, GO!) ____________ ___________ ____________\ /____________ | |\ /| | | ______ | | ______ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |______| | | |______| | | | | | |____________| |____________| Meap: Meap (Remember the rules: whoever blinks first loses) Meap: MEAP! (I WIN!) You: We didn't even finish the game! Meap: MEAP! (I win by default since those eyes that represent mine can't blink because it's type art! HA!) You: B( THAT'S CHEATING! REMATCH! Meap: Meap. (Fine) You: YESH, I WIN, I GET SOME FRIED CHICKEN! Meap: MEAP! (I NEVER SAID THAT!) You: To bad. *pulls out some fried chicken and eats it. Meap: B( Chapter 17: You Are Gone *poof* Meap: Meap. (I don't like you.) You: Sorry, want some baby-back ribs? Meap: MEAP! (I DONNOT WANT BABYBACK RIBS, I WANT CHICKEN! YESH, I WANT CHICKEN, NOT RIBS!) You: O_O Sorry dude, we're out. Meap: :0 B( MEAP! (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) *opens a portal that sucks you up* You: Hey, stooooop- *gets sucked up* Meap: :) Meap. (Finally) Portal: YOU TASTE YUCKY! *shoots you out.* Meap: B( You: Sorry... I found some chicken in the portal! Want it? Meap: :) MEAP! (YESH!) *eats it* You: Friends again? Meap: ......Meap..... (Aquantinces until you find more chicken.) You: K. *walk off with Meap* Chapter 18: The Mario Head RETURNS You: *walking with Meap* Look, some fried chicken! Meap: MEAP! (FRIED CHICKEN) *eats it* Meap. (We are now friends.) You: YAY! Hey look, it's Fred! Fred: HEY IT'S FREEEEEEEEEEEEED! You: Go away, Fred. Fred: *transforms into the floating mario head* I'M BACK! You and Meap: AAAAAAAAAAAH! / MEAP! Floating Mario Head: BWAHAHAHA! NOW YOU GUYS WILL DIE! You: How? Floating Mario Head: Death - by - DANCE! *pulls out a dance-inator and makes Meap and you dance* NOW YOU MUST DANCE TO DEATH! You: Uh no! *starts doing the fried chicken dance* HELP ME! Meap: Meap (I CAN'T STOP IT!) Floating Mario Head: Momma mia! You look pale already! Thor: *jumps out of a vortex* I AM THOR! *bangs his hammer which kills Floating Mario Head and stops you and Meap from dancing* I AM HUNGRY! *eats his hammer and burps and explosion* Meap and You; Thanks, Thor / Meap. News Reporter: *appears* Thor, what are you planning on doing next? Thor: I'm going to Disney World! *puts on a Mickey hat and starts singing* M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E Mickey Mouse, YAY! News Reporter: What are you doing Meap? Meap: Meap. News Reporter: Woah, the emotion! You are great with live audiences! What is your secret? Meap: Meap. News Reporter: Wow. Now, what are YOU going to do? Leave it on comments. Now, *transforms into a ninja* NINJA VANISH! *vanishes into smoke* Chapter 19: THE END IS NEAR.... Meap: Meap. (Nice day, isn't it?) You: I dunno, I feel kinda weird. Meap: Meap? (How?) You: I feel like I might EXPLODE- *you explode* Meap: MEAP! (AAH!) E.T.: Hello FREAKS! Meap: Meap. (Ah great, it's you.) E.T.: It's nice to see you- HEY! Meap: Meap. (Go away.) E.T.: STOPPIT MEAP! Meap: *pulls out a tea gun* Meap. (Sorry E.T., BUT YOU NOW MUST EAT TEA!) *shoots tea at Meap.* E.T.: WATERMELON BING BONG! MEAP, EAT PAEM! *pulls out the opposite-inator and turns Meap ugly* Ugly Meap: Daaaaaaaar. (HEEEEEY!) *pulls out a SMILEY FACE-inator and turns E.T. into Awesome Smiley Face* E.T.: HEY! Bomb of Climax: *appears* HI! I'M A BOMB OF CLIMAX, AND IF THE CLIMAX GETS BORING, I MAKE IT EXCITING! I WILL MAKE IT EXCITING BY..............................EXPLOSION! *explodes EVERYTHING* Background Guy: Since everyone else is dead, I must now say THE END! or is it.... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough. Stupid allergies. I THINK I'M IN A JUNGLE AND I COVERED IN HAIR! and honey! Category:Compliens Category:Smurfs Category:Fried Chicken Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:I have no idea of what just happened to my pants Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:Meap Category:The Floating Mario Head Category:Shoop da Woop! Category:Spongebob Category:Aliens Category:Waffles Category:Sonic Category:Pie Category:Cheese Category:Movies Category:Sports Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Regular Show Category:Pickles Category:Squirrels are Evil Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Explosions Category:Harry Potter Category:Star Wars Category:Random Works! Category:Memes Category:Mochlum's Favorite Pages